1. Field
The present invention relates to a lens array, a linear light exposure device, and an optical apparatus including the linear light exposure device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A linear light exposure device including a lens array is used in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a photocopier, or a multi-functional printer, or an information reader such as a barcode reader or a scanner. For example, a linear light exposure device is used to linearly form an image on a photoconductive drum in an image forming apparatus.
An example of the lens array used in a general linear light exposure device may include a rod lens array in which cylindrical rod lenses are arranged in at least one line. Such a rod lens is an optical device having a refractive power that may be obtained by changing a glass fiber component in a diameter direction. Another example of the lens array may include a lens array including an upper lens array and a lower lens array, wherein, in the upper lens array, circular lenses are arranged in at least one line and in the lower lens array, pairs of lenses are formed sharing the same optical axes.